New Comics Vol 1 5
Villains: * Blackface | StoryTitle4 = | Synopsis4 = Oz is sent on an errand by Ma to pick up some meat from the market. All goes well until he falls asleep on a park bench, and Bosko the dog appears. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: Episode Four | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue. Quick allows his former fiance, Marjorie, and Captain Rodriguez aboard his ship. A fight between Quick's crewman and the son of a Spanish Governor, Don Pedro, breaks out on deck. As Captain Quick has Pedro put in chains below deck, his thoughts are still on Marjorie's betrothment to another man. Story is continued next issue... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Don Pedro Vicente De Gonzales Gordoza Other Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Captain Rodriguez | StoryTitle6 = The St. Pierre Mystery: Part 2 | Synopsis6 = Continued from last issue. Dubois takes Maginnis out into the woods where the traps have been sabotaged. There they are attacked by 3 men, and Dubois gets shot in the chest. Story is continued next issue... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Constable Maginnis Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois | StoryTitle7 = Knife Ambush: Part 5 | Synopsis7 = Sagebrush and Cactus return to town in the hope of exposing Knife Ambush as a murderer | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sagebrush * Cactus | StoryTitle8 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 1 | Synopsis8 = Sandor was raised in the wild by a pack of wolves. As he is rescuing one of his dog friends from a bear-trap, the Rajah's men manage to sneak up and surround him. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Villains: * Rajah Maharajah | StoryTitle9 = Sam The Porter | Synopsis9 = Sam is sent on an errand to deliver a letter to Mr. Rohr. But what should be a simple asignment is made difficult when Sam can't seem to find anybody in the area name Rohr. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sam Other Characters: * McGillicuddy | StoryTitle10 = Funny Man | Synopsis10 = This is a written short story. A young man named Jimmy Clayton worked as a cartoonist at a newspaper office. He was quite down on his luck, an angry boss, a disastrous date with his girlfriend, and a horribly bad game of golf with his best friend Wilbur. Jimmy's luck changed, though, when he met a little orphan girl named Kitty, whom he adopted soon after. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jimmy Clayton Other Characters: * Kitty Clayton * Wilbur van Goon * Sue Paige | StoryTitle11 = King Arthur: Episode 3 | Synopsis11 = Sir Geraint battled in the jousting tournament against Sparrow Hawk, whose sword and armor were in much better condition than his own. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Geraint | StoryTitle12 = Rattlesnake Pete | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Pete | StoryTitle13 = 17-20 On The Black: Part 5 | Synopsis13 = Continued from last issue. Jim has sent the captain of the ship overboard. Then he disguises himself as the First Mate in an attempt to trick Frog. Story continues next issue. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Kim Villains: * Frog Morton | StoryTitle14 = On Dolorosa Isle: Part 1 | Synopsis14 = Steve Conrad puts a small crew together to explore Dolorosa Island. With Myra along as a stowaway, the crew sets sail on Steve's cruiser. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Other Characters: * Hugo Judd * Keith Roland * Myra Rutherford | StoryTitle15 = Andy Handy | Synopsis15 = Andy gets flustered when the weather keeps changing from sunny to rain. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Andy Handy | StoryTitle16 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis16 = Needles visits the doctor, and a misunderstanding causes him to recieve an extreme diagnosis. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Needles Other Characters: * Dr. Bob Lewis | StoryTitle17 = Rock-Age Roy | Synopsis17 = Roy wants to ride on a dinosaurs back, but it is too high for him to reach. But when he sights a goat, Roy gets an idea. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Roy | StoryTitle18 = Firing Blanks | Synopsis18 = The boys have a target practice contest, but neither of them seem to be a very good shot. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tex Other Characters: * Miss Helen | StoryTitle19 = Laughing At Life | Synopsis19 = Mr. Brown's wife wants him to come with her to play bridge at the neighbors. Despite his protests, he is eventually forced into going. Last appearance of this feature. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Bill Brown | StoryTitle20 = The Secret Cruise: Part 4 | Synopsis20 = The crew spot Joe in the water and to their horror, it seems Aunt Millie has gone overboard as well. Captain Bill tells Joe to save her, as she has his and Sir Ghaut's map, but sharks appear to get her first. Story continues next issue. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Ray * Gail Villains: * Captain Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Aunt Millie * Joe Macula | StoryTitle21 = The Vikings: Episode 5 | Synopsis21 = Ivar has become the new king after his father's death. But the mighty Haal does not believe Ivar to be worthy of the title, and the two warriors duel each other for the rights to the crown. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Other Characters: * Haal | StoryTitle22 = Goofo the Great | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Goofo | StoryTitle23 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode Two | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | StoryTitle24 = Heading South: Part 2 | Synopsis24 = Sternpipe is angry at the clutter of boxes and barrelss on the deck, his tantrum lands him back in the brig. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | StoryTitle25 = The Drew Mystery: Part 2 | Synopsis25 = Continued from last issue. As Dale sits bound and gagged, the two criminals set the house ablaze and then leave carrying Dr. Millard. Luckily, Lieutenant Sparks had arrived in time to save Dale from a fiery death. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Dick Sparks Villains: * Stitch Other Characters: * Dr. Millard | StoryTitle26 = Rusty | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Rusty | StoryTitle27 = Submarine Terror: Part 2 | Synopsis27 = Continued from last issue. Steve manages to stop the spies from firing at the president's yacht by blowing up their submarine. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Villains: * International Spies | StoryTitle28 = It's a Dern Lie | Synopsis28 = | Notes = * A short gag strip "Rattlesnake Pete" is included in this issue. It was drawn by Gordon Rogers. This was the only appearance of this strip. * A text story, Landing on the Moon, was included in this issue. * This issue marks the last appearance of Bugville. * A new feature started this issue; Famous Poems Illustrated. The first poem was King Robert of Sicily, by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. * "Goofo the Great" appears again in this issue. * The adaptation of Charles Dickens "Tale of Two Cities" continues. * A cartoon strip "Rusty" drawn by Hal Sherman makes an appearance. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}